Handcuffed
by Little Miss Thinker
Summary: .6. I know I'm not the smartest apple in the bunch...but how the hell did I end up in jail, handcuffed to a hot stranger?


**Handcuffed**

**.;.**

**Summary: I know I'm not the smartest apple in the bunch…but how the hell did I end up in a jail, handcuffed to a hot stranger?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does, LOVE her~ ^^**

**.;.**

How did I get into this situation again?

"Stop moving around Polka. You're hurting my wrists."

"You pervert! And it's not my fault, at least I'm _trying_ to get out of this mess!"

"And it's not _my_ fault your panties keep showing themselves to me. Your fault for wearing such a short skirt. It's winter, stupid. And for all I know you _wanted _this to happen."

"Nuh-uh! This is your entire fault! I was having a perfectly good time shopping, until you showed up and ruined everything for me."

"My fault Polka? I'm not the one who can't _read._ And we both know you want to be handcuffed to me."

I rolled my eyes. Great. Just great. I'm stuck having to listen to this arrogant pervert for who knows long. Unbelievable. I'm supposed to be having fun shopping right now! I started struggling, trying to fit my petite hand out of the cuffs, wincing as sharp pain emitted on my wrists.

"Will you quit it? Even if you get your hand out, we're still stuck in here." I glared at the man sitting next to me and drew out a long breath.

God. He was right. We were stuck. In prison. Handcuffed to each other.

I wacked my head against the cell wall in defeat. I don't get how this could have happened. I'm a good girl. I do everything my mom tells me. I'm well behaved! I never even had detention in my life, so how could I have been sent to prison…in handcuffs?

A sigh was heard next to me and I clenched my teeth.

Of course. The pervert right next to me. No matter what he says. Everything. Everything was his entire fault! I glanced at the watch on my free hand. 2:34 pm it read. My eyes widened. I'm supposed to meet my mom in 26 minutes to pick up my brother. If she finds out I've been sent to jail, she's going to _kill _me. And there goes my Christmas.

"Ugh, my life is ruined." I moaned.

"Stop freaking out so much. It's not the end of the world."

"Says you! You're probably used to being in jail aren't you? God, you're just having so much fun watching me suffer aren't you?" He smirked at this and I glared daggers at him.

"First off, this isn't a _real_ jail. It's a secluded space in a _mall_. Secondly, this is my first time in jail, and thirdly, yes. It's quite fun watching you suffer." I clenched my teeth at his response, and abruptly pulled the handcuff toward my chest. His face winced from the movement, and I bitterly smiled at his pain. He scowled at me.

An hour ago, I was happily buying gifts for my mother and brother, and now I'm in the worst possible place to be.

So how did I get here exactly?

Well, let's rewind shall we?

**.;.**

"Mikan! Are you ready yet? We have to go to the mall before a snowstorm hits in. And you know how long it takes you to buy gifts right?" I heard my mom holler.

"Be right there mom!" I yelled back. I took a quick glance in my bedroom mirror. Hair done. Check. Makeup done. Check. White and checkered skirt outfit. Check. Purse with money. Check. Yup. I was ready. Christmas shopping here I come!

I briskly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, and kissed my mother good morning.

"Finally. You're finished. Grab the toast from the oven, and let's go. It's going to be difficult finding parking." I rolled my eyes at my mom's worries while grabbing a piece of toast.

"Relax, mama. It's 11, and ever since that new club down on Prince Drive opened up, it's been slow everywhere. Plus, it's the day before Christmas; no one would be shopping now. So stop worrying." I answered, biting into the toast. She gave me an anxious look, and I smiled at her.

"Okay, okay. Fine. But hurry. Let's just get into the car. This is what we get for procrastinating on shopping. Youichi! Where are you? We're leaving in one minute, so you better be down here this instant!" My mom yelled, grabbing her purse and keys, walking out to the front door.

"Mikan, will you please make sure your brother is _properly_ dressed too?" I nodded my head as she went out to start the car, and chopped down the rest of my toast before brushing my hands of crumbs in the sink.

"Youichi! You heard mom. Hurry your butt out, or I'm going to get the _you-know-what!_" I threatened. A door slam was heard, and the pounding of feet descended the stairs.

"Sheesh. You don't have to threaten me all the time. I'm here. Happy?" I turned my hand and inspected my silver-haired little brother.

"Sure, and you look decent enough. No explosives under that sweater of yours…right Youichi?" I joked, trying to look serious. He smiled wickedly at me.

"Suuurrre, sis…sure." I rolled my eyes at his response and ruffled his hair.

"Come on little bro. Time for Christmas shopping." He scowled at his messy hair and walked off to the car outside. I grabbed Youichi a piece of toast before following after him, double locking the doors to our house, and running over, opening the front door of the car.

"Finally you two. Okay, game plan before we start. Mikan?" My mom said, once I safely entered the vehicle and threw Youichi his breakfast.

"Really mom? Shopping for you first, then Youichi, then after, me and Youichi are going to shop for a joint present for you. Happy?" I replied nonchalantly. She nodded at my response and turned to Youichi.

"Ugh…I'm 12. You still won't let me go shopping alone. So…" His voice trailed off. My mom took a glance at me and I quickly shook my head. She drew out a sigh.

"Okay, You can go shopping with me. And Mikan, once you finish shopping for Youichi, you better call me up to collect him." I nodded at her anxiety and put on my seatbelt.

"Let's just go now, mom. Wasting perfectly good daylight." She smiled at my enthusiasm and started up the car. And we were off.

After 5 or so rounds of Christmas carols on the radio, we arrived at the only open mall 1 day before Christmas. Like I had predicted, there were plenty of parking spaces here and there, and my mom parked near the closest department store.

"Okay, follow your plan Mikan. It's… 11:34, and I expect a call from you at 3 to pick up your brother. That gives you about 3 hours or so to shop alone. We are here until 5, so spend your time wisely." I waved to my mom in understandment and dashed off with a loaded wallet and excitement.

Stick to the plan Mikan. So what would mom want? I slowed my pace down as I examined all the stores. They were all decorated with different Christmas decorations, and I smiled at the festivity. I love Christmas. The happiest time of the year.

I walked past a dress store, and I paused. Mom always wanted an evening dress…I shrugged my shoulders and entered the store. I was greeted with a burst from the air conditioner, and my eyes widened. Wow. These dresses are beautiful! Mom would love any one of these! I walked over to the row of evening dresses, and grinned.

"Welcome to Fantasy! My name is Narumi, might I help you with anything?" I turned around and in front of me was a blond-haired man. He had on a purple Armani suit, and a bright smile on his face. Very fashionable I might say.

"Yeah, sure actually. I'm thinking of getting my mom an evening dress for Christmas. She's been saying she always wanted one so.." Narumi nodded his head in understanding.

"Ah, late shopper, now are we?" he winked in my direction and directed me to a row of simple yet ravishing dresses. "Well, what is your mother's favorite color?"

"Yellow. But she always tells me she looks great in orange." Narumi put his finger on his chin and thought for a moment. He then snapped his fingers.

"Yes! I know exactly what you should buy your mom. Wait right here madam." He then ran off to the back of the store and I sighed in relief. Okay. Mom is down. What should I get Youichi? What do 12 year old's even want?

"Wah-la! It's an orange and yellow evening gown. Everyone will turn their eyes on your mother when she wears this bad boy." Narumi came back and in his hands was a beautiful satin dress. I reached up and touched it; it was silky. Baby soft. I smiled.

"This is perfect. My mom will love it! Thank you Narumi!" I gushed. I happily reached up and hugged him in the process.

"No problem, Miss…"

"Mikan! My name is Mikan."

"Ah, yes! Little Miss Mikan-chan. I'll ring this up for you now shall I?" I nodded at him, and we walked over to the cashier. After he specially wrapped the gift, and I paid, I waved him a goodbye and a last thank you, before taking my leave.

One down, one more to go. I checked my watch. 12:53 it read. My eyes widened. I spent that long in that store? Wow. I shrugged my soldiers and looked around. Now…if I were Youichi, what would I want? I wacked my brain. Think Mikan think. What would a 12-year-old boy want?

I snapped my fingers. Of course. A video game. Duh. But what was that game that he wanted…Destructo-Fire? Destruction-Bot? Destruct-button? Ugh. Being a 16-year-old girl so doesn't help. I walked over to the only video game store in the mall and opened the doors.

I was greeted with muggy air and B.O and grimaced. Ew. No wonder I don't like video games. I have to enter this vicinity just to buy a game. I went over to the hand-held systems and stared at all the different names.

Fireball II, Zombie Slayer X5, Sin and Treachery, City Hunter. I frowned. Such violent names. Youichi shouldn't be playing games like this. I quickly shook my head. I'm sounding like mom right now.

"Can I help you with something?"

I turned my head and saw a pudgy man, the sweat glands on his face was slightly perspiring onto his tightly fitted dirty green shirt. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Oh..ugh..Yeah actually…My 12 year old brother likes to play video games, I was thinking of getting him a game for Christmas. Do you have any…recommendations I guess?"

The man stared at me for a while. "Yeah, I got a few for you. Come on over here." I silently cheered in my head as I was led to a series of different RPG games. "These here are most popular in the young tween age group. Destructo-con 2000. Just came out around…2 weeks ago. Very popular. Last copy right here." He said, shaking a disc in front of my face. I smiled.

"I'll take it!" We walked over to the counter, and I paid. I thanked him, and made my way out the store.

Wow. I'm done shopping already, with, I checked my watch. 1:29 pm it read, 1 or so more hours left to spare. Time to shop for myself. I smiled and I heard my stomach growl. Well, right after I get something to eat.

I walked over to the food court and pondered. Should I try…Mexican? Chinese? American? I shrugged my shoulders and just went over to one of the many Japanese restaurants. I ordered a medium bowl of ramen, waited for my number 666 to be called. I frowned at the coincident of it being the devil's number, but I ignored it. I mean, though I'm superstitious, my day has been going wonderfully, nothing can ruin it.

"Number 666! Number 666, your ramen is ready." I smiled at the call and walked up to the window. Only to bump into a man that had walked up the same time as me.

"Watch it Little Girl."

I frowned at him, and scowled.

"You knocked into me. So _you _watch it." I retorted back. I ignored the stares the man was giving me and reached over for my order. I felt a slap on my hand and I immediately looked up.

"Um, excuse me? That's my order. Don't be rude." I annoying said. It was that same man.

"Be quiet little girl, and get your facts straight. This is my order."

"I beg to differ, this is my order. Medium plain ramen. Mine."

"A medium? Really? Wow, I would have thought someone like you would have ordered a large."

My mouth hung open at his comment and I glared up. This man was calling me fat! I glowered and took this chance to analyze him. He was tall. Towering about a foot over my head. He had to be around 6 feet, but I could tell he wasn't old. He could be my age actually. Or a year older. He was wearing a gray overcoat, and had shaggy raven-colored hair. His eyes were covered by a pair of Aviators, but even without seeing his eyes, I knew he was handsome underneath everything.

"You done staring at me? I know you like what you see, but you don't have to drool." I saw him smirk, and I instantly scowled up at him.

Screw it…he may be handsome, but he's a jerk.

"Whatever. This is my order. So, just let me have it." I reached over and successfully grabbed the tray with the food on it. I was about to walk away, when the man grabbed the tray as well, and pulled it toward him. Some of the soup splashed out of the bowl, and landed on the ground.

"No…this is my order. Get your own." He bitterly replied back. I glared at his action and pulled the tray toward me.

"No, this is mine."

"No, it's mine."

"No, mine!"

"Mine."

"MINE!" I pulled the tray hard expecting him hold it back. But…

_SPLASH!_

…Being the jerk he was, he let his side of the tray go. The ramen spilt all over my shirt and steamed off my skirt.

"Oh. My. GOD! Look what you did!" I screamed out. I didn't care if people stared at me. Someone was going to pay for ruining my outfit _and_ my lunch.

"I did? It's your fault." I shot him a look, while I was brushing away noodles off my blouse.

"It's your fault! This was my order…you could have just let me have it." I bitterly stated. I was beyond irritated at this stranger. He's definitely the devil's spawn. He was smirking at my disheveled figure, and I could tell he was amused at what had just happened to me.

"This was my order. Stupid." Before I could retort back a call was heard.

"Number 999! Number 999 your ramen is ready!"

My eyes slightly widened at this, as I hesitantly touched my damp pocket and felt the receipt the restaurant periodically pass out after each order. 666 _is_ 999 upside down…I cursed in my head. No. I was number 666, he was number 999.

"No, that was my order. _That_ order is yours." I said back.

I knew that he knew I was wrong, his infamous smirk spread across his face. He knew he was right. How I hated that smirk of his. No matter how hot he was, that smirk just got to me.

Because the next thing I knew, I grabbed number 999 ramen and dumped it all over his shirt. And let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight from both sides.

"What. The. Hell. Little Girl?" His voice was calm, but his jaw was clenched like he wanted to punch someone.

"Sorry. Accident." I shot back, blinking my eyes innocently. He clenched his fist, and swished a noodle off his coat.

"You…You're going to pay for this."

I slightly shivered at the sound of his menacing voice.

"Wh-what ever. Now you know how I feel. That's your fault for stealing _my _order."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It. Was. mine. Do you want proof stupid?" He reached into his damp pocket and took out a small slip of paper. On it was the number _666_. Ironic. The Devil's number given to the Devil's spawn. But wait, that means…

"Can't say anything against it now Little Girl. You. Were. Wrong." He said, stuffing the paper back. I sent him a look, before busying my self, dusting off my skirt.

"You're going to pay for this Little Girl. Buy my lunch back." I glared at his face, and stuck my tongue out.

"Not until you buy me my lunch back."

"Shut up. I wasn't the one who _purposely_ poured a hot bowl of ramen noodles all over someone."

"No, _you_ shut up. It's your fault! Your stupid smirks made me do it!"

I didn't realize a crowd was forming around us. Normally I wouldn't act so improper in public, but this man was pushing my buttons.

"So you admit it. So buy me my lunch."

"I. said. No."

"Well, I said yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but can you please take this lover's quarrel away from my restaurant. You're ruining my business." We both turned to the middle-aged man that had just spoken. He was staring at the mess that was in front of his store, steaming with irritability.

"We are _not _a couple. I don't even know him!" I immediately answered back.

"True. Who date this ugly girl anyway?" My hand shot up and wacked the devil's spawn shoulder.

"I am _not_ ugly! Take that back you…you…you fox!" His eyebrows rose at this statement.

"What…did you just call me?"

"A…a fox. You are an irritating, obnoxious, _fox_."

His jaw clenched at my statement, and I shrunk away from his emitting aura. His hands brought up to his face, and he slowly removed his glasses. My eyes widened. His eyes. They were…_crimson_. And angry.

"You're going to regret meeting me Little Girl…" His hostile voice trailed off, as he stepped closer to me, his right hand outstretched toward me. I slowly moved back and instinctively shot my hands out.

_SNAP SNAP CLENCH_

A metal suddenly hung out on my wrist. And I looked up in surprise. What…? The owner of the restaurant was in front of us now. His hands working on the Devil's wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Since you two never listened to me. I'm giving you a punishment. _Never_ come back to my restaurant again. Boys take them away." My mouth hung open as my eyes shot down to my left wrist. Half of a handcuff was pressed against my wrist. So where was the other half if it wasn't on my right wrist? My eyes traveled along the chain. It moved along the air, until it was connected to another wrist. A _man's _wrist.

No. I cannot be handcuffed to a complete stranger. Not to him. Not to that _fox._

"Is this really necessary old man?" The owner shot the fox a look.

"Yes. It's quite necessary. You will sit in the mall's jail cell, and reflect on the mess you caused to my restaurant." My eyes widened.

"J-Jail? I can't go to jail! I'm only 16. I'm innocent! It's all his fault!" I said pointing at the fox himself.

"If you can't accept the crime, then you have to do the time. Take them away, Persona." A tall man wearing a black trench coat smiled maliciously at us and dragged our protesting bodies away.

And that is exactly how I got into this mess. Over some spilt ramen and a misread call number.

**.;.**

"I can't be stuck here…I just can't. Please tell me I'm dreaming. Yeah, that's it. I'm just dreaming. This is all just a nightmare…"

"Will you shut up already Polka? It's annoying."

I weakly turned to the man beside me and clenched my teeth.

"I have a name you know pervert. It's Mikan. Mikaaan." I said back, emphasizing my first name. He turned to me and I got another look into his crimson eyes. I hate to admit it, but they were mesmerizing. A girl could easily get lost in them…

"Tch. An ugly name for an ugly girl. How ironic."

That is…if the girl didn't have any ears to hear him speak.

"Shut up! Like your name is any better." I shot back. He turned away from me then and smirked. I turned away from him too, waiting for a response back. When none came I spoke again.

"The least you could is tell me your name back. Or would you rather me keep calling you pervert or fox?" He grimaced at my response and quickly turned his head to me.

"Now where would the fun be in _that?" _I glared at response and turned away before I got caught in his eyes.

I wish I had his name though. Weird. How can I get stuck with some guy I don't even know? He could be an assassin…or worse… a _rapist._ I shook my head. No, Mikan. Think of happy thoughts. He's just a guy who wanted lunch. Yeah. That's it. Just a guy. Wait…but what if he's a drug addict? That would explain the red eyes…

I kept sneaking glances at him. He was sitting on the floor with his head propped back on the wall, and his eyes closed. Like a sleeping ange- I mean devil.

"Will you quit staring at me? It's annoying."

Yeah. Definitely a devil.

"I was not staring at you…" My voice trailed off. Silence followed, and I decided to pray in my head for a miracle. Any miracle. A Christmas miracle.

"Sure you weren't. And Santa Claus is real."

"Santa is real! You probably don't believe in him because you've been a bad boy every year since birth!"

He opened his eyes and turned to me, and once again I was enticed with this eyes. He must have noticed, because I saw him smirk.

"My eyes that good looking?" I shook out of my trance and quickly looked away.

"W-whatever…jerk…" From the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw a smile on his face, but before I could see it for real, it disappeared.

Again silence followed after, and I looked at my watch again. 2:51. No…I'm supposed to be calling my mom right about now.

"When you're in jail, don't you get like one free call…ugh…?" I said to myself.

"Might I remind you _again_, this isn't a real jail stupid. They don't follow by the rules here because I'm pretty sure they should have separate jail cells for guys and girls. Not like you're a girl anyway."

"I am a girl!"

"Yeah…I see…Polka." My hands instinctively shot down and brushed my slowly risen skirt, and shot him a glare.

"Pervert…" He smirked and we turned to each other. Just staring.

Normally, a girl would be glad to be handcuffed in jail with a hot stranger, but…I'm not normal. Though, I have to admit, this imprisonment isn't as bad as I thought it was.

"Okay love birds. I thought about it and it's Christmas Eve. You guys can be free." I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never noticed someone enter the room. It was the man from the restaurant, and in his hands were the keys! My freedom.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said smiling, immediately standing up, only to be pulled down by the guy on the other side of the cuff.

"Yes yes. Think of it as a…Christmas miracle I guess. But _never_ come back to my restaurant again." He threatened. He unlocked the jail cell door and walked over to our spot.

"Tch. Finally…" I heard the fox whisper, and shot him a look.

"_You_ fox should be grateful."

"Yeah right. It was more like a waste of 30 minutes of my life. I didn't even get food."

"So what? I'm hungry too, and you don't hear me complaining!" He glared at me and I glared back. The only thing that stopped our glaring contest was a man's laugh.

"Wow…you two are quite some pair." The owner of the restaurant said while laughing, looking for the right pair of keys to unlock the handcuffs.

"Are not!"

We both looked at each other and glared at our same response. The owner smiled at this and whistled.

"No, I sense the chemistry. You remind me of me and my wife back in the day. We were exactly like you guys. Always fighting with each other since day 1, but look at us now. Happily married with a 5 year old daughter and another one coming in 3 months. He responded back, while pointing at a picture on the only other desk in the room. It was of him and a woman with a child on his shoulders.

I turned my head away to look at the pervert but he was already staring at me. I blushed at his intense gaze and quickly looked away.

"I-I don't think that'll happen to us mister. I don't even know his name yet." The owner grinned at my response and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, just a thought. And ah-ha, you are…free." He replied back, while fumbling with the chain on the handcuff. It broke apart and I jumped up in excitement again. I looked at my watch and smiled. 3:01. Just in time.

"Thank you so much mister!" I said, reaching up to hug the man.

"No problem miss. Just don't come back to my restaurant. And I mean it." He said, reciprocating the hug back. A person knocked into our shoulders and we both looked up. It was the fox.

"Move you're blocking the exit." I glared at his actions and smacked the fox on his shoulder.

"That was rude! Apologize pervert!"

"Make me." We glared at each other as we slowly made our way back to the mall ignoring the amusing stares coming from a man behind us.

Once I saw the familiar decorations of the mall, I felt my cell phone vibrate. Oops…totally forgot I had a cell phone. I wacked my head mentally and reach into my pocket. It was mom.

"_Hello? Mikan! You were supposed to call. Where are you? You have to pick up Youichi!" _I rolled my eyes at my mom and noticed the pervert staring at me. I blushed slightly and turned my head.

"_I'm coming….I just got caught up with a few things…"_ I hesitantly answered back, smiling.

"_Well, hurry up then. I'm where we parked the car."_ The phone immediately buzzed off.

I was about to put my phone in my pocket again before it was snapped out of my hands. What? I looked up and the pervert was pushing buttons on it. I opened my mouth to yell, but just as quickly, the phone was thrown back into my hands. I looked up questionably and he shrugged.

"What?"

"No-nothing…" I responded back.

"Tch... You're annoying. I'm leaving."

I saw him turn his body around and walk in the opposite direction I was about to travel in. I opened my mouth to say something, but I shut it. What was I going to say? I watched until I couldn't see his body again, and opened my phone. What did that pervert do?

Nothing was different as I pushed buttons. No new sent text, no new message. There was however one difference. A new contact was added to my list at the very top.

_Natsume_.

Underneath this name was a note.

_Don't call me Polka._

I smiled brightly at this and looked again in the direction where the pervert left in and quickly opened my phone up to the text-messaging mode.

_He said don't call…he never said anything about text messaging. _

I turned my body around and started making my way down to the car. The Christmas lights that hung were blinking a little bit brighter than usual. I blinked happily at this while typing a message to my pervert. To _Natsume._

Oh, how I love Christmas. It really is the happiest time of the year.

**.;.**

**Hope you liked~ ^^ Another Christmas-y story! I enjoyed writing this, and please review! ^^**

**Little Miss Thinker 12/14/11**


End file.
